Ataru X
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: Kuroko mengerti bahwa diantara dirinya sebagai detektif dan Aomine sebagai penjahat, pada akhirnya mereka harus mengakhiri semuanya bersama. Last chap and epilogue. AoKuro slight KagaKuro. Happy reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Himano Hime presented**

**Ataru X**

**Pairing: ****AoKuro**

**Disclaimer:**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ataru: the First Love and the Last Kill Toho Co.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: ****Crime, Sho-Ai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

**A/N:** **Yeah! Akhirnya Hime kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya menghilang! Pada intinya fict ini semacam crossover ****Ataru: the First Love and the Last Kill, tapi ga persis sama. Filmnya baguuss deh! Coba kalian tonton ya kalau ada waktu! ^^ **

**Btw, ada yang baca fic KnB pertamanya Hime yang If They're Brother ga? Buat yang baca dan me-review Hime sangat berterimakasih. Rupanya Hime meng-upload data yang belum di edit jadi ada bagian yang kurang tapi ternyata ada yang tahu darimana ide 'kakak-kakakan' itu. Hime jadi seneng~ buat **orang gila**, selamat! Tebakanmu benar! Tapi ga dapet apa-apa sih. Tehee… XD**

**Happy reading!**

"Hey, Tetsu."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita kabur."

Ketika itu ia mengatakan itu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Tahun 2015 Heisei.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Federal Bureau of Investigation mendidik anak-anak untuk menjadi agen mereka. Anak-anak ini menjalani pelatihan bertahun-tahun agar dapat mengidentifikasi lokasi kejadian, membedakan obat-obatan, menguasai seni bela diri serta senjata api, dan menguasai lebih dari 10 bahasa.

Aku dan Aomine Daiki adalah salah satunya, yang termasuk dalam produk gagal. Itu wajar saja, karena tak peduli bagaimana pun banyaknya data yang bisa kuingat, fisikku lemah dan itu adalah hal yang tak termaafkan bagi anggota inti. Aomine-kun lain lagi. Ia luar biasa berpotensi, ketika kami masih di pelatihan banyak yang mengagumi keakuratan tembakannya atau instingnya yang tajam dalam investigasi kasus. Namun saat ia berusia 13 tahun, tatapan mata Aomine-kun berubah. Ia mempertanyakan prinsip FBI dan mulai melanggar perintah.

Aku tahu salah satu sebabnya adalah aku karena matanya selalu mengernyit setiap melihat perlakuan buruk mereka padaku. Seorang anak dengan fisik lemah dan seorang lagi dengan ideologi yang bertentangan dengan organisasi— kami dengan segera menjadi sampah.

Aku merasa bersalah. Aomine-kun tidak seharusnya menerima perlakuan sama. Ia hebat, ia berbakat, ia kuat. Tapi setiap kali aku bertanya mengapa, ia akan menatapku, menggenggam tanganku lalu berkata, "Tetsu, kita akan selalu bersama. Janji?"

Saat-saat itu aku hanya bisa termangu dan mengangguk.

Suatu hari, dia bosan menjadi kelinci percobaan di laboratorium. Ia mengajakku kabur dan kami lolos dengan mudahnya melewati penjagaan. Kami berjalan berkilo-kilometer sebelum beristirahat di tengah jalan. Nafasku rasanya sudah habis dan kakiku mati rasa karena bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu di kamar sempit berwarna putih tulang tanpa melakukan aktivitas fisik. Jalanan Amerika luas dan sepi, dan tidak ada apa pun di sekitar sini kecuali tanah gersang dan ilalang hingga aku ragu apakah aku berjalan ke depan atau ke belakang.

Tapi siang itu adalah hari yang cerah dan itu kali pertamaku melihat langit seluas itu tanpa dibatasi oleh bingkai jendela. Ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping untuk melihat Aomine-kun berbaring di sampingku dengan cengiran lebar, rasanya aku bersedia melakukannya ratusan kali lagi.

Tentu saja, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kami tertangkap beberapa jam kemudian. Entah bagaimana, aku tidak begitu ingat cerita pastinya, kami dipisahkan. Aku dikirim ke Jepang untuk tinggal di sana. Sulit sekali membiasakan diri tinggal di tempat seramai Tokyo bila kau menghabiskan 16 tahunmu di laboratorium terpencil di Arizona.

Suara pengumuman di kereta yang memekakkan telinga, anak-anak yang bermain di taman, semi* di musim panas, bahkan mesin penjual otomatis membuatku ingin meringkuk di dalam apartemenku dan tak pernah keluar lagi. Entah bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidupku kemudian mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai agen polisi.

Kepolisian Jepang tidak begitu ketat. Beberapa memang sempat mengernyit melihat catatan fisikku tapi setidaknya aku bisa berpikir untuk mereka. Pola pikir kepolisian Jepang pun amat berbeda. Di TKP, mereka akan menduga apa yang terjadi sementara aku diajarkan untuk melihat data-data yang ada, memprosesnya sebelum memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menyelidiki sebuah kasus, dan menjelaskannya kepada anggota investigasi adalah dua hal yang berlainan. Sulit sekali menjelaskan pada mereka mengapa aku menduga seorang mahasiswi adalah pelakunya ketika mereka hampir menetapkannya sebagai kasus bunuh diri.

Mereka memandangku aneh saat aku mencoba menjelaskan kemungkinan reka kejadian berdasarkan hitungan matematis, otot muka mana yang tertarik saat seseorang mengatakan hal bohong, atau waktu kematian yang bergeser hampir 6 jam karena spesies _fungus_ tertentu.

Kemudian aku akan mengernyit saat salah satu dari mereka membentakku. Aku benci orang yang marah. Emosi mereka tidak teratur, gerakan mereka impulsif, cenderung mengikuti insting sebagaimana binatang dan sulit diprediksi ketika itu terjadi. Sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

.

.

"Aomine Daiki. 22 tahun. Dua korbannya yang terakhir dibunuh di Jepang, setelah sebelumnya ia membunuh 4 orang di Amerika. Keenam targetnya adalah orang-orang bersalah yang lolos dari hukuman penjara karena kurangnya bukti. Silahkan baca dokumen di atas meja. Korban pertamanya…"

Korban pertama Nishimoto Sakaki, 35 tahun. Seorang jurnalis yang tulisannya pernah membuat beberapa perusahaan bangkrut, artis kehilangan pekerjaannya, bahkan seorang mahasiswi terjun dari gedung bertingkat setelah diberitakan menjadi simpanan pengusaha. Pergelangan kaki pria itu diikat ke pagar pembatas sebuah gedung berlantai 16, sebuah bom diikat di talinya dan meledak 7 jam kemudian sehingga tali terputus dan kepalanya menghantam tanah terlebih dulu.

Korban kedua Sakigawa Haruno, 30 tahun. Punya reputasi menipu pria-pria kaya hingga mereka jatuh miskin dan menjadi gelandangan. Setelah itu ia akan menjual semua asetnya untuk berfoya-foya tanpa peduli pada ribuan karyawan yang kehilangan pekerjaannya. Wanita ini diikat di saluran pembuangan air. Penyebab kematian adalah kehabisan darah setelah tubuhnya digerogoti tikus-tikus got.

Keempat korban sebelumnya juga dibunuh dengan modus operandi sejenis. Mereka kurang lebih disiksa dengan cara yang berhubungan dengan korban mereka. Akibat kejadian ini muncullah pro dan kontra. Pihak berwenang tentu saja tidak menyetujui hal ini tapi Aomine Daiki rupanya mendapatkan dukungan yang cukup besar dari masyarakat yang kecewa terhadap kinerja kepolisian. Ia bahkan memiliki basis fans yang menganggap pria itu sebagai keadilan. Aku sendiri yakin benar Aomine-kun juga menganggap dirinya demikian. Sindrom God Complex, kemungkinan besar.

"Berikut ini adalah video yang ia kirim kepada kepolisian. Perhatikan dengan cermat, dan setelah video selesai diputar kalian bisa segera memberitahu informasi atau dugaan yang kalian dapatkan."

Pencahayaan di video itu tidak begitu bagus. Hanya jendela kecil dan lampu redup. Tempat itu terlihat seperti gudang terlantar dimana seorang pria kurus dirantai lehernya ke tiang yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia mati-matian meraih sesuatu yang tergantung di tengah ruangan, bagian atasnya adalah rantai sepanjang setengah meter yang disambung dengan sesuatu seperti ornamen berbentuk angka 8 dan kunci —yang tampaknya adalah kunci rantai lehernya— terpasang di antara kedua lingkaran. Sayangnya rantai di lehernya tidak cukup panjang untuk meraih pintu, pria itu mencoba namun hasilnya hanya mencekik lehernya sendiri. Jam dinding putih yang berada di depan pria itu berdetik, jam 4.52.

Aku meraih notes-ku dan mulai menghitung. Seandainya jam itu benar, lokasi kasar tempat tersebut bisa dihitung dengan perbandingan waktu dan sudut matahari yang terlihat dari jendela. Lagipula… suara ini…

"Pria yang ada di video ini adalah Kawabata Shinjo, 32 tahun. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia menabrak seorang anak SD bernama Teppei Suzuki kemudian meledakkan mobil yang dikendalikan dari jarak jauh itu hingga sang anak tewas terbakar. Karena kurangnya bukti, kejadian itu dianggap sebagai kecelakaan. Kawabata Shinjo tinggal sendiri sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengonfirmasi sejak kapan ia menghilang. Baiklah, bila ada yang memiliki informasi lebih silahkan katakan."

Gumaman terdengar di sekelilingku tapi belum ada yang mendapatkan informasi. Kutebak, polisi Jepang hampir tak bisa mengetahui apa pun dari video yang sama sekali tidak spesifik ini. Aku berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit—salah satu budaya Jepang yang kupelajari—.

"Borgol yang digunakan untuk menggantung kunci itu, adalah cincin teka-teki dengan nomor seri 388B-i buatan perusahaan mainan Oyote tahun 2006." Aku memulai. "Bila jam yang ada di video itu menunjukkan waktu yang benar, maka kemungkinan tempat penyekapan Kawabata Shinjo bisa dihitung. Dan berdasarkan perhitungan yang saya lakukan," aku menunjukkan notesku yang satu halamannya penuh angka. "Maka perkiraan saya lokasi korban ada di sekitar Maebashi-shi, prefektur Gunma."

"Selain itu, bisa tolong putar kembali videonya ke menit 3.20?" seseorang melakukannya. "Kawabata Shinjo hampir tercekik di detik itu karena mencoba meraih kunci, tapi ada suara lain yang terdengar suaranya." Mereka semua tampak bingung, namun mencoba mendengarkan.

"Suara itu adalah suara kereta listrik. Terdengar selama interval 40 detik, selain itu ada suara seperti guncangan yang cukup kentara. Kemungkinan kereta berbelok dengan sudut setajam itu adalah di Kiryu-shi, 22 km dari Maebashi-shi." Semua orang terdiam mendengar penjelasanku dan sekonyong-konyong aku merasa leherku tercekik. Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke toilet untuk muntah. Alih-alih, aku menghempaskan diriku ke kursi, mencegah tanganku untuk meraih sebotol air mineral di tasku karena memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk minum selama rapat.

Inspektur Katsunori, pemimpin rapat yang duduk di bagian depan menatapku tajam dengan pandangan yang aneh. Itu bukan pandangan yang biasa diberikan orang padaku. Biasanya anggota lain yang tidak terbiasa denganku akan melihatku sambil berjengit seakan mengatakan ada manusia aneh di antara mereka. Pandangan ini… marah? Curiga?

Mendadak aku berharap tidak membuka mulut tadi. Tapi.. bukankah pria di video tersebut perlu diselamatkan..?

Pandangannya masih tajam memakuku saat ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang punya informasi lain aku akan menyuruh orang untuk memeriksanya. Rapat selesai."

.

.

"Tetsu…"

Siapa?

"Tetsu, kau pun.."

Aomine-kun? Apa yang kau katakan?

"Tetsu, kau pun bisa.."

Bisa apa? Ini kapan? Di mana ini?

"Tetsu, kau pun bisa menjadi pembunuh."

Ao..mine-kun? Aomine-kun?

"..ko-kun!"

Aomine-kun?

"Kuroko-kun? Kuroko-kun!"

Bukan.. Aomine-kun…

"Kuroko-kun!"

Aku membuka mataku mendadak mendengar suara tersebut, kontan kepalaku pusing saat aku spontan terduduk di kursiku. Aida Riko mengernyit di sampingku bersama Hyuuga Junpei di sampingnya. Ah. Rupanya tadi ialah yang memanggilku?

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertidur di meja kerja." Seniorku yang berambut coklat itu berkacak pinggang, alisnya mengernyit mungkin mencemaskanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," walau kuakui ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku. Bahkan di apartemenku pun aku hanya tidur sekitar 5 jam sehari sebagai resiko pekerjaan. "Ada apa?"

Ekspresi Riko-san berubah. "Inspektur Katsunori memanggilmu."

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus?"

Kali ini, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapku. Ekspresinya hampir mirip dengan Hyuuga-san di belakangnya. "..semacam itu. Lebih baik kau bergegas."

Apa pun yang akan dikatakan oleh inspektur Katsunori nanti, pasti ada hubungannya denganku jadi aku meraih sesuatu yang kusimpan di laci meja. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga karena masih ada yang harus kulakukan tak perduli apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Ketika aku sampai di sana, bukan hanya inspektur Katsunori, deputi komisioner umum Masako, dan komisioner umum Nakatani. Mungkin apa yang kutakutkan benar adanya.

Aku membungkuk sekilas dan berdiri sekitar satu meter dari mereka bertiga.

Inspektur Katsunori mendesah, membuka folder di depan meja yang semestinya tak perlu ia lakukan. "Kami baru mendapat kabar baru mengenai kasus Aomine Daiki."

"Apa kau tahu tentang kebakaran yang terjadi di hotel New Ginza baru-baru ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, terjadinya 3 minggu yang lalu bukan? Saya dengar satu orang meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut."

Deputi komisioner umum Masako menatapku tajam. "Penyebab kebakaran itu adalah tegangan listrik yang terlalu tinggi menyebabkan peralatan listrik terbakar, tegangan tinggi itu sendiri terjadi akibat seseorang mengirimkan virus ke server komputer. Kurasa kau pernah mendengar kasus ini sebelumnya?"

"…ada beberapa kasus tentang hacker yang berhubungan dengan transmisi listrik sebelumnya tapi bila ini berhubungan dengan Aomine Daiki… mungkin itu Wizard."

"Kami memeriksa kamera pengawas dan menemukan bahwa Aomine Daiki adalah salah satu pengunjung hotel tersebut. FBI mengirimkan DNA-nya yang ternyata cocok dengan DNA mayat yang ditemukan."

"Eh?"

"Aomine Daiki sudah mati." Komisioner umum Nakatani melihatku dengan pandangan dingin. Beku. Aku mundur satu langkah.

"Itu.. tidak mungkin.. Aomine-kun tidak mungkin.."

"Aomine-kun?" alis Masako-keishikan yang berbentuk sempurna naik.

Aku menelan ludah, "Dia.. bukan orang yang mati semudah itu.."

Mereka saling berpandangan, tapi tidak membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Inspektur Katsunori membuka mulut, "Tentang informasi yang kemarin, beberapa orang sudah dikirim untuk mencari dan memang di Kiryu-shi ditemukan sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai. Tapi di sana tak ada orang, kecuali sebuah handycam yang menyala."

"Tambahan lagi, begitu tim penyelamat masuk sirkuit meledak dan membakar gudang. Untungnya, berkat seragam mereka, tak satu pun mendapat luka parah. Dengan kata lain ini jebakan."

Komisioner umum Nakatani bangkit, berjalan, kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapanku. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Kudengar dulu kau sempat bekerja untuk FBI, ya?"

"…semacam itu."

Masako-keishikan membuka mulut, "Video tersebut dikirim 2 hari yang lalu, Aomine Daiki meninggal 3 minggu yang lalu. Itu berarti ada pelaku lain. Tapi jebakan tersebut, sudah kami pastikan adalah Wizard— persis sama dengan yang digunakan oleh Aomine Daiki."

"Kami mendapat informasi dari FBI bahwa program Wizard dibuat oleh dua orang. Aomine Daiki, dan sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu kau, benar kan?"

"Saya—"

"Inspektur!" seseorang mendobrak masuk. Naoki dari penyidik forensic, membawa laptopku di tangannya. "Kami sudah mendapatkan bukti bahwa Wizard dikirim dari laptop ini pada waktu yang sesuai dengan waktu kejadian!"

Rahang Katsunori-keibu mengeras. Matanya menangkapku seakan aku mengkianatinya, tapi tak memberikan kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa pun. "TANGKAP DIA!"

Seketika kedua pintu masuk didobrak oleh banyak orang yang mencoba memitingku. Aku memberontak. Mereka terlalu dekat untukku yang haphephobia—fobia terhadap kontak fisik— sehingga refleks aku melawan. Aku membanting beberapa dari mereka, menyikut beberapa, dan memukul leher belakang sehingga beberapa dari mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Aku berusaha lari, tapi terdengar suara tembakan yang memekakkan, kemudian aku terjatuh. Kakiku tertembak dan rasanya sakit bahkan walau dengan semua adrenalin yang pasti mengalir kencang di pembuluh darahku.

Tapi yang pasti aku tak bisa lari lagi bahkan saat anggota yang tersisa memukuliku. Sekujur tubuhku sakit ketika aku merasa cairan hangat mengalir bukan hanya di kakiku. Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

.

.

Aku mengernyit saat mencoba mata. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Butuh waktu 5 menit sampai aku bisa melihat keadaanku lagi. Kepala, bahu, dan kakiku diperban serta lebam di mana-mana. Rasanya ingin memejamkan mata sampai badanku tidak terasa sepayah ini lagi. Aku mengerang sambil berusaha duduk, memastikan perutku memar.

Jasku sudah dilepas, kemeja dan celana panjang yang masih kupakai kusut sekali, tapi syukurlah mereka tidak mengganti bajuku karena aku bisa merasakan sesuatu di kantong celanaku saat aku duduk. Virtual laser keyboard.

Begitu aku menekan tombolnya, sinar laser keluar dan membentuk keyboard jadi aku bisa mengetik di dalam sel penjara ini. Lima belas menit kuhabiskan untuk meretas _coding_, dan setelah aku menekan_ enter_ tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali menunggu _feedback_ yang tak terlihat.

Aku kembali berbaring karena membungkuk untuk mengetik di lantai bukanlah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan saat perutmu memar. Sambil merasakan perut yang berdenyut, aku merapikan selimut dari futonku. Penjara biasanya tidak menyediakan futon, juga tidak sebersih ini atau bisa memberikan satu sel per orang, tapi karena aku belum terbukti bersalah dan pengadilan juga belum dilaksanakan maka kutebak mereka menaruhku di sel sementara.

Berbaring sambil merasakan perutku berdenyut, aku jadi teringat saat dulu sekali, saat FBI membuangku hingga aku akhirnya menjadi orang bebas. Aku bisa memilih karir lainnya, yang jauh lebih aman, jauh dari orang-orang yang berbicara dengan keras bahkan saat mereka tidak berteriak, atau bahkan yang tidak memerlukan kontak fisik. Mungkin bekerja lewat internet, di Jepang banyak orang yang mengisolasi diri mereka sendiri namun masih hidup. Atau guru TK, butuh kontak fisik memang, tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan anak kecil.

Mungkin karena itu. Alasannya semata adalah karena aku suka misteri. Jepang negara yang agak membosankan, dan hanya dengan memecahkan misteri-misteri dari sebuah kasus lah yang membuat sedikit hiburan bagiku.

Tapi itu pun terdengar sangat salah. Sangat kejam. Menjadikan duka orang lain sebagai hiburan… rasanya seperti psikopat. Ataukah.. adakah alasan lain?

Aku hanya berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Berjam-jam hanya mendengarkan suara nafasku sampai akhirnya mendengar suara langkah yang berat mendekatiku.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu," pria bertubuh tegap itu membuka pintu sel tanpa suara. "Aomine-kun."

.

.

*serangga sejenis tenggeret yang biasanya banyak ditemukan pada musim panas

**Yosh! Fic ini hanya 2-3 chapter, dan karena Hime bertekad menyelesaikannya sebelum UAS, kemungkinan update-nya ga akan terlalu lama. Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk yang berkenan memberikan review. Review yang membangun akan selalu dihargai :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Himano Hime presented**

**Ataru X**

**Pairing: ****AoKuro**

**Disclaimer:**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ataru: the First Love and the Last Kill Toho Co.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: ****Crime, Sho-Ai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

"Aomine-kun, tolong jangan berjalan terlalu cepat. Kakiku sedang sakit." aku berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di belakangnya. Padahal Aomine-kun tahu benar hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja, tapi ia tak segan menyuruhku mengikutinya berjalan hampir 2 kilometer atau naik tangga ke atap gedung. Selalu begitu.

"Kau mau aku menggendongmu? Kita sudah sampai." Ia menyeringai ke arahku.

Aomine-kun yang sekarang.. lain. Kami berdua duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di atap gedung sebuah perusahaan. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi bahwa Aomine-kun sudah mengutak-atik sistem keamanan yang ada hingga bisa menerobos sejauh ini. Tapi hanya itu. Kami hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Bagi orang lain mungkin terdengar canggung, atau kecanggungan adalah hal yang wajar untuk sepasang sahabat yang bertahun-tahun tak melihat satu sama lain.

Tapi kami berbeda. Ini bukan seperti canggung atau apa— kami hanya menikmati eksistensi satu sama lain dalam keheningan yang kami berdua rindukan.

"Aomine-kun berubah ya," aku memulai. Ia menoleh sementara aku hanya tersenyum menatap tangan di pangkuanku. "Kau lebih tenang. Kupikir ideologimu juga sudah banyak berubah."

Ia mendengus, "Orang yang bersalah harus dihukum."

"Bukan dengan cara seperti itu."

"Lantas apa kau kira kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar?" mendadak ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan memaksa tubuh kami berhadapan. "Menjadi alat kepolisian Jepang setelah diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh FBI?"

"Aku membantu menemukan bukti bahwa seseorang bersalah dan membiarkan hukum melakukan sisanya."

"Ada batas dari kemampuan kepolisian, di negara mana pun."

"Kau mencoba melampaui batas tersebut, kan? Mencoba menjadi Tuhan…"

Ia terdiam. Kami berdua melakukannya. Rasanya bahkan dunia melakukannya saat sekeliling kami menggelap. Lampu padam satu per satu. Mungkin di bawah sana, di luar sana, ada suara-suara terkejut atau keluhan tapi di sekeliling kami hanya ada sunyi.

"Aku gagal ya?"

Aomine-kun terkekeh. "Aku memprogramnya ulang di komputer penjaga tadi."

"Ah, aku tidak menyangkanya."

"Aku harus bekerja keras bila kau terlibat, tentu saja."

"Lantas, apa yang kau inginkan dengan mematikan listrik di distrik ini?"

"Lihat ke atas, dan dengar suara angin."

Aku bingung, tapi melakukannya. Saat itu sudah hampir musim dingin sehingga bintang terlihat jelas, suara angin pun terdengar saat keheningan memekakkan telinga. Malam ini dingin tapi entah kenapa… rasanya cukup nyaman juga. Perasaan semacam ini sangat sulit didapatkan di Tokyo sejak aku tinggal di sini 5 tahun yang lalu. Kurasa aku mengerti apa maksud Aomine-kun. Mengingatkanku akan saat-saat pelarian kita. Aku, dan seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Tetsu, kita akan selalu bersama kan?" aku tidak menjawabnya tapi Aomine-kun meneruskan. "Seperti dulu. Bila kita bersama, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita. Bahkan menjadi sosok Tuhan sekali pun akan menjadi mungkin bila denganmu."

Yang ada di sampingku ini.. apakah dia Aomine Daiki yang sama, dengan remaja yang kukenal beberapa tahun lalu?

.

.

"Kami sudah berhasil menangkap Kuroko Tetsuya." Hyuuga Junpei memberi laporan. "Ia ditemukan di 3 kilometer dari sini. Untuk mencegah kejadian sebelumnya, kami menggunakan _stun gun_ untuk melumpuhkannya. Dia sudah dikembalikan ke selnya dan kami juga sudah mengganti bajunya untuk memastikan dia tidak menyimpan apa pun lagi."

"Hyuuga-kun," Inspektur Katsunori memutar kursinya. "Pilihanmu untuk menggunakan _stun gun_ itu lebih untuk kepentngannya ketimbang kita, bukan?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menggertakan gigi diam-diam. "Dia sebelumnya sudah mendapat banyak luka. Saya pikir bukan hal yang bijaksana menambah lukanya bila tidak diperlukan."

"Memang benar. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan terhadap personel kita juga cukup buruk. Siapa sangka pemuda dengan catatan kesehatan buruk semacam dia bisa melawan lebih dari 10 orang anggota kepolisian sekaligus? Kita pasti sangat ceroboh."

Ia melanjutkan, "Kulihat kau sebagai atasannya cukup mem-favoritkan dia ya? Anak buah kesayangan, huh?"

Kernyitan mata Hyuuga menjadi, "Dia banyak membantu. Paling tidak akan ada 20 kasus buntu di sektor ini tanpa bantuannya."

"Benar sekali. Sayang kita tidak tahu kebenaran dari diri tiap orang."

"Saya masih menganggap bahwa ini adalah kesalahan!" sang sersan menggeram.

Inspektur Katsunori tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia mengambil laptop lalu membukanya sementara bawahannya menunggu di depannya. "Ini rekaman CCTV dari sel Kuroko Tetsuya."

Hyuuga membisu bahkan sekalipun ia melihat dengan jelas Kuroko menggunakan keyboard virtual-nya.

"Wizard ditemukan dari laptopnya, keyboard tersebut, juga komputer penjaga sel yang dibuat tidak sadarkan diri. Tujuannya adalah Perusahaan Listrik Tokyo*. Rekaman ini akan diperlihatkan pada pengadilan besok sore."

"Besok sore? Tapi— saya kira pengadilan baru akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi!"

"Dipercepat, Hyuuga-kun. Karena kejadian pelarian baru-baru ini membuat atasan berpikir ulang. Kau juga, pasti tahu persis bagaimana media memojokkan kita belakangan ini."

Tak seorang pun mengatakan apa pun hingga Katsunori berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia berhenti di samping sang sersan, mengatakan satu kalimat sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Bila kau sangat mempercayainya, aku akan menunggu bila ada bukti yang kuat sampai besok siang."

.

.

"Maa, Teppei-kun, ayolah~" Aida Riko merengek dengan kepala di atas meja. "Mungkin saja ada yang kesalahan dalam pengecekan DNA-nya, bukan?"

Kiyoshi Teppei, mengenakan baju sehari-harinya yaitu jas terusan putih, menoleh dari layar komputer. "Riko, kau itu ya…" ia mendesah. "Kenapa sih dari tadi kau mengatakan itu terus? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Habisnya… aku tidak percaya Kuroko-kun melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Memang dia agak menyebalkan, karena sering mengatakan hal yang membingungkan dan melihat kita dengan terheran-heran seakan membodoh-bodohi kita. Tapi selama satu tahun ini kukira dia sudah berusaha keras beradaptasi dengan kita. Kurasa dia bukan bermaksud seperti itu… um.. sulit dijelaskan. Lagipula selama ini hanya kau yang mengerti racauannya, bukan?"

Kiyoshi tertawa kecil. "Butuh kerja keras tiap kali dia bicara sepotong-sepotong. Hanya memberikan petunjuk beberapa kata acak dan meninggalkan kita dalam kebingungan. Tapi menarik sekali, dan jujur saja, tanpa sadar aku selalu menunggu saat-saat itu."

"Ya, tapi matanya selalu berbinar setiap ada kasus sulit." Riko tersenyum kecil sebelum wajahnya murung lagi. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa dia hanya sekadar menganggap kasus-kasus pembunuhan itu sebagai hiburan."

"Kurasa tidak." Riko menaikkan kepalanya mendengar cetukan Kiyoshi. "Mungkin separuhnya iya. Ah, tapi ini yang akan kuceritakan ini rahasia. Terkadang ada saat di mana dia duduk di sini berjam-jam tanpa bicara apa pun, aku menunggunya dan mencoba membuatnya bicara. Ketika dia akhirnya membuka mulut, coba kau tebak dia bicara apa?"

"Apa?"

"'Apa aku seharusnya berhenti?' Kuroko mengatakan itu saat dia meragukan sebuah kecelakaan dan berusaha menyelidikinya. Tapi istri korban meminta Kuroko berhenti menyelidiki karena khawatir bila suaminya ternyata bunuh diri, keluarga mereka tidak akan mendapat uang asuransi.

Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan itu, tahu? Kemudian waktu sang suami ketahuan dibunuh dan pembunuhnya tertangkap lalu sang istri mengucapkan terimakasih… setelah kejadian itu Kuroko datang ke sini dan menceritakan itu dengan antusias. Kurasa ia jarang terlibat hal-hal yang emosional, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Tapi ia berusaha mengerti. Ia begitu polos… kupikir karena itulah kita berusaha menjaganya, kan?"

Riko terpana. Kuroko yang ia tahu hanya berwajah datar setiap hari dan sekalinya menunjukkan ketertarikan hanyalah pada misteri atau minuman manis semacam _milkshake_ dan _popsicle_. Mana dia tahu bahwa ada sisi Kuroko Tetsuya yang semanis itu, yang dirahasiakan oleh Kiyoshi Teppei sang ketua lab forensik?

"Tapi yah, tak mungkin ada kesalahan pada proses pengecekan DNA kecuali…"

"Kecuali? Kecuali apa?"

Kiyoshi berhenti menganalisis Wizard di komputernya dan beralih pada dua lembar kertas berisikan hasil tes DNA. "Kami mencocokkan DNA menggunakan _software_ berdasarkan data yang diberikan FBI. Tak ada kesalahan dalam prosesnya karena aku sendiri yang memeriksa. Lain halnya, bila Wizard masuk ke database FBI lalu mengutak-atik data yang menjadi perbandingan.."

SREEG. "Bisakah kau mengeceknya malam ini?"

Riko dan Kiyoshi serentak menoleh pada pintu masuk yang bergeser, menampilkan Hyuuga yang terengah karena baru berlari.

"Aomine Daiki belum pernah membunuh orang tak bersalah. Cocokkan dengan database kita, periksa orang-orang yang sudah dicap sebagai figur buruk oleh publik tapi tidak dipenjara dan yang memiliki postur serupa."

Tatapan tajam Hyuuga Junpei seakan tidak memberi tempat bagi Kiyoshi untuk komplain. Lagipula tampaknya sang Iron Heart sendiri tidak berniat memprotes perintah tersebut.

.

.

"Pengadilan akan dilaksanakan 2 jam lagi. Bukti-bukti terkait Wizard sudah kami kirimkan, tapi masih belum ada petunjuk apa pun mengenai tempat disekapnya Kawabata Shinjo." Sang personel memberikan laporan. Katsunori Harasawa bergeming. "Inspektur?"

"Kemana si Hyuuga itu.."

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak." Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya sedang menunggu Hyuuga Junpei. Tidak perlu dipikirkan."

"Begitukah? Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sang bawahan membungkuk lalu pergi.

Masako Araki serta Masaaki Nakatani menatap curiga sang inspektur berambut ebony. "Hyuuga Junpei? Ada urusan apa dengannya?"

Inspektur Katsunori mendesah. "Kubilang padanya kalau kita perlu lebih banyak bukti. Pengadilan bisa saja yakin bila Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuat Wizard, tapi kita masih tak punya bukti apa pun mengenai keterlibatannya dengan Kawabata Shinjo. Sudah satu hari sejak videonya dikirim dan entah kapan dia diculik— kita harus segera menemukannya atau entah apa yang akan dikatakan media tentang kita."

Kedua atasannya mengangguk ragu. Mereka memang bisa saja menginterogasi Kuroko begitu surat dari pengadilan keluar, tapi tentu saja akan makan waktu lama untuk itu.

"Inspektur!" yang ditunggu-tunggu menerobos masuk. Riko dan Kiyoshi mengikuti di belakangnya dengan membawa tumpukan kertas. Mereka bertiga membungkuk saat menyadari bukan hanya inspektur Katsunori saja yang ada di situ.

"Kami sudah memastikan bahwa ternyata data yang FBI berikan pada kita sudah diretas." Ketiga orang didepannya tampak bingung. Kiyoshi memberikan pada mereka kertas yang dibawanya. "Dengan kata lain, DNA yang kita gunakan untuk pembanding dengan mayat yang terbakar di Hotel New Ginza sudah diganti oleh Aomine Daiki. DNA itu awalnya adalah milik pria yang tercantum di sini, Sakata Yokozawa yang sudah buron 3 tahun."

Kiyoshi membuka mulut, "Selain itu setelah diadakan penyelidikan lebih lanjut, sekali pun Wizard terdeteksi dari laptop dan keyboard Kuroko Tetsuya, mereka berbeda dengan kode yang digunakan untuk meretas Toden. Wizard yang pertama adalah program pencari virus sedangkan yang kami temukan di keyboardnya adalah tindakan penangkal virus lain."

"Itu artinya…" Katsunori membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Riko mengangguk. "Aomine Daiki masih hidup, dan masih menjadi tokoh tunggal semua kejahatan ini."

"Dan dia juga telah menjebak Kuroko Tetsuya." Timpal Hyuuga.

Sesaat ruangan itu hening hingga bahkan suara kertas-kertas yang dijatuhkan oleh Deputi Komisioner Umum Masako terdengar. Keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh suara ketukan pintu yang membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Pengadilan akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Saya diminta untuk memanggilkan kalian agar bersiap."

"Itu tidak perlu," Nakatani bicara. "Batalkan pengadilan dan kirim semua staf yang bersangkutan untuk berkumpul di ruangan ini sekarang! Meeting akan dimulai 10 menit lagi!"

"Eh? Si-siap!"

.

.

"Kesimpulannya Aomine Daiki masih hidup dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat." Katsunori menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh gumaman gusar serta wajah-wajah kaku. Rupanya kabar sang pembunuh berantai masih hidup dan penangkapan mereka kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa adalah kabar yang sangat buruk bagi kepolisian.

Kiyoshi berdiri, "Paling tidak, kami sudah berhasil menyusup ke program Wizard, jadi bila Wizard muncul lagi IP-nya dapat terlacak dan kita bisa mengetahui lokasi penyekapan Kawabata—"

"Kiyoshi-san!" Koganei berseru. "Wizard! Dia muncul sekarang!" ia memperlihatkan layar komputer yang penuh dengan angka-angka dalam kotak persegi, terlihat seperti Sudoku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Dan IP-nya?"

"Ummm.." Koganei mengetik sesuatu selama beberapa detik. "Ah! Sagamihara-shi distrik pusat!"

"Izuki! Riko! Mitobe! Ikut aku!" Hyuuga memanggil kedua bawahannya, yang dengan sigap berdiri.

"Hubungi petugas setempat! Matikan jaringan listriknya!" perintah Masako.

Kiyoshi menggeram, "Tidak akan sempat!"

Hyuuga menatap Komisioner Umum Nakatani tajam, "Berikan laptopnya pada Kuroko."

Pria paruh baya tersebut mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Dan dengan itu Hyuuga diikuti tiga bawahannya berlari keluar. "Izuki, kau menyetir!"

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang duduk di pojok selnya. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa dilakukan di ruangan berukuran 2x2 yang hanya berisi futon dan sepasang sepatu miliknya. Ia bahkan tak mendongak saat suara langkah Komisioner Umum Nakatani berderap mendekati selnya.

"Kuroko.. Tetsuya," pria berambut gelap itu menelan ludah. Bukan hal yang mudah meminta bantuan seseorang yang sebelumnya kau tuduh sebegitu buruknya. Melihat Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik karena perban masih melilit kepala, tangan, dan kakinya yang telanjang.

Ia dengan ragu-ragu menyodorkan laptop dari sela-sela jeruji hingga akhirnya Kuroko mendongak. "Kami.. minta bantuanmu."

Pemuda berambut biru itu tidak bergerak, mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dan baru mengambil laptop tersebut setelah ia yakin itu bukan jebakan. Tanpa perlu diperintah ia langsung membuka program Wizard yang datanya sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

Ini adalah pertandingan antara dia dan Aomine Daiki.

.

.

"Izuki! Cara menyetirmu gila!" teriak Hyuuga di samping kiri sang pengemudi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kapten! Atau lidahmu akan tergigit!" lagi-lagi Izuki melakukan manuver yang hampir membuat mobil berguling. "Jangan khawatir! Aku belajar dari Satoru Ikaruga!"

"Bo-bodoh kau! Itu manga, tahu!"

Riko tak tahan lagi, ia menjerit. "Sudahlah! Aku ingin segera keluaaar!"

Mitobe tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi wajahnya makin pucat.

"Mi-Mitobe! Izuki, kurasa dia kehilangan kesadaran!"

Izuki melakukan belokan tajam lagi, hampir menyerempet seorang pengantar ramen hingga pria malang itu menjatuhkan ramennya dan memaki-maki. Pemilik Hawk Eye itu tidak peduli. "Bertahanlah! Kita hampir sampai!"

Dan memang benar, setelah perjalanan yang luar biasa aneh karena Izuki menganggap jalur kereta sebagai jalan alternatif— beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai. Mobil hitam itu berhenti dengan decitan kencang hingga petugas setempat yang sampai lebih dulu ke lokasi melonjak kaget.

Sang pengendara keluar, mengacungkan tinjunya. "Yosh! Aku memang luar biasa! Ini rekor baru. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengendarai mobil Tokyo-Sagamihara-shi dalam 34 menit?"

"Terserahlah.. Bagaimana kondisinya?" Hyuuga bertanya setelah kepalanya cukup lurus.

"Ah… iya!" sang petugas tampak pucat melihat Riko yang jelas-jelas nyaris muntah. "Korban ada di dalam. Kami sedang berusaha membongkar gemboknya."

Hyuuga menggedor pintu tebal itu. "Oy! Apa kau mendengarku? Kami akan mendobrak sekarang jadi menjauhlah dari pintu!"

Tanpa perlu petunjuk kecuali kedikan dari Hyuuga, Mitobe langsung menghantam pintu tersebut. Dalam 3 kali tubrukan, pintu tersebut patah.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, ruangan gelap dengan jendela-jendela dipasang mendekati langit-langit serta kabel, peralatan-peralatan serta perabot ditinggalkan tak terurus, Aomine Daiki membiarkan jemarinya yang panjang menari dengan begitu cepat di atas keyboard.

Ia mengernyit saat perintah yang tak diinginkannya muncul di layar, berselingan dengan pesannya. "Cih. Kau menggangguku lagi ya, Tetsu?"

Aomine menyeringai. Gerakan jarinya makin lihai dan begitu dia menekan tombol enter, muncul skema transmisi listrik yang berjalan.

.

.

Hyuuga sedang berkutat dengan cincin teka-teki itu ketika percikan listrik keluar dari sekering yang berada di samping pintu, menghasilkan api yang menyambar sebuah baju kusut yang tergantung di sampingnya. Sementara itu, listrik dengan tegangan tinggi mengalir hingga filamen wolfram—kawat berbentuk spiral di lampu pijar— memanaskan cairan kerosin yang menggenang di dasarnya.

Sang sersan muda mendecih. Kawabata Shinjo berteriak histeris, tapi ia belum berhasil melepaskan kuncinya.

"Hyuuga-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Riko berteriak, menerobos masuk ruangan setelah perutnya membaik.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku berusaha melepaskan kunci ini?!" Hyuuga membentak balik.

Riko menggelengkan kepala akan kebodohan atasannya itu. Ia menoleh saat api menjalar dari baju yang terbakar tadi dan merambat ke pintu masuk. Ditembaknya rantai yang mengikat sang korban, "Bantu aku membawanya, sersan bodoh!"

Pria berambut gelap itu cepat-cepat membopong Kawabata yang badannya cukup tambun tapi lemas karena hampir 3 hari tanpa makanan layak menuju ke pintu lainnya. Ia tak sempat memaki kebodohannya saat menyadari pijaran lampu yang berbahaya. Ia berdecak. Mempercepat langkahnya setelah membuat Riko menyadari hal yang sama.

Api sudah menyambar sebagian besar barang di ruang kecil yang penuh itu. Filamen wolfram itu itu berpijar makin terang hingga menimbulkan bunyi seperti desisan, tapi sebelum panas meledakkan bohlam dan kerosin di dalamnya, bunyi desisan itu menghilang dan aliran listrik memadamkan pijar di lampu.

Tepat saat Riko menembak gembok yang menghalangi jalan keluar mereka.

.

.

Kuroko beristirahat setelah layar laptopnya menampakkan skema listrik yang sudah terkendali. Syukurlah, ia rasa ia berhasil melakukannya tepat waktu. Aomine-kun akan geram, namun ia rasa ia akan bisa melakukan sesuatu mengenai itu nanti.

.

.

Aida Riko bersikeras ingin membantu Kuroko berjalan. Kuroko sudah berulang kali bilang itu tidak perlu karena toh kemarin ia bisa berjalan sendiri walau terpincang-pincang. Kiyoshi di sampingnya hanya tertawa, menyuruh Kuroko membiarkan wanita itu melakukan sesukanya sedangkan Hyuuga mendesah. Tampak jelas sekali bahwa sebetulnya sang atasan berkacamata itu lega bahwa Kuroko lolos dari tuduhan.

Akhirnya Kuroko menyerah untuk membiarkan Riko yang bertubuh mungil membopong dirinya yang tidak lebih besar, berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Ruangan itu penuh staf hingga lagi-lagi nafas Kuroko tercekat. Ia masih belum terbiasa berada di tengah orang banyak. Ketiga atasannya, Inspektur Katsunori, Deputi Komisioner Umum Masako, serta Komisioner Umum Nakatani berdiri berjejer di dekat pintu masuk alih-alih tempat mereka yang biasanya di belakang meja besar memanjang.

Masaaki Nakatani berdehem, membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, "Kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas tuduhan yang pernah kami timpakan padamu juga perlakuan buruk yang kau terima tempo hari. Aku sebagai atasan akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas hal ini."

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf!" Masako dan Katsunori menyusul dan detik berikutnya terdengar kalimat yang sama bergaung ketika seluruh ruangan membungkukkan badan pada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hyuuga, Riko, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, serta Koganei yang akrab dengan Kuroko dan berdiri di belakang pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kecil. Agak terharu juga menyaksikan momen ini. Kuroko sendiri, sudah melepas tangannya dari bahu Riko untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

"Semua ini hanya salah paham. Saya mengerti. Tolong Komisioner Nakatani serta yang lainnya tegakkan badan Anda." Ia membuka mulut. "Lagipula masih ada kasus yang perlu kita selesaikan."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti. Ia mengerti dengan jelas bahwa detik itu ia ingin sekali berada di tempat lain selain tempatnya berpijak.

.

.

Pria berusia 23 tahun itu adalah seorang prajurit terlatih. Ia sama sekali tak pernah meragukan kemampuannya. Ia bangga akan semua keahlian yang dikuasainya. Bahkan saat punggungnya menghadap pintu sekalipun—hal yang paling dihindari sebagian besar orang di bidangnya— ia yakin tak akan melewatkan seekor tikus pun walau matanya terpaku pada kode-kode yang memenuhi layar monitornya.

Mungkin hanya Kuroko Tetsuya seorang yang mampu mendekatinya hingga kurang dari 10 meter sebelum ia menyadarinya. Dengan refleks yang mengagumkan Aomine meraih Glock 20 di meja sambil memutar kursinya sehingga moncong pistolnya tepat menghadap kedua orbs biru yang datar.

"Siapa yang ada di belakangmu?" Aomine meraih pelatuknya, tanpa ragu menembakkan 2 peluru.

Pemuda di hadapannya tak bergeming barang sejengkal pun saat peluru tersebut menghancurkan kardus serta kotak kayu di sekelilingnya. "Tak ada seorang pun, Aomine-kun."

Kernyitan di antara kedua alis Aomine berkurang, tapi pistolnya masih siap di tangannya. Diperhatikannya teman lamanya. Kuroko hari ini mengenakan kaos putih bergaris-garis biru, jaket navy, celana kain biru ¾, serta sepatu kets dan topi— jauh berbeda dengan kemeja kusutnya kemarin. Bila biasanya penampilannya meragukan untuk seorang detektif, kali ini tanpa ragu lagi orang pasti akan mengiranya anak SMA yang tidak berbahaya.

"Aku tak meragukan kau akan menemukanku. Tapi tak kusangka kau bersedia menemuiku secepat ini, Tetsu." masih dengan pistol di tangan, Aomine menyamankan diri di sofa beludru warna gelap di dekat dinding, memberi isyarat agar Kuroko mendekat.

Mata Kuroko yang besar memandang menilai lalu ia berjalan mendekat masih dengan agak terpincang. Ia nyaris duduk di samping Aomine ketika tangan besar pria itu menyambar tangannya. Memaksa wajah mereka berhadapan ketika Aomine bertanya, "Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menghindari tembakanku?"

"..karena aku percaya Aomine-kun tak akan membunuhku."

"Hah? Kau—"

"Setidaknya tidak sekarang," matanya memandang sekeliling seakan khawatir ada yang menguping. "Bukan di tempat ini, bukan?"

Aomine tercengang kemudian tertawa. Ditariknya sang detektif ke pangkuannya hingga punggung Kuroko bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya. Kedua tangannya mengurung tubuh Kuroko yang lebih kecil sementara ia menyamankan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Kuroko. "Ah, aku lupa. Kau punya fobia ya?"

"Kalau Aomine-kun, aku sudah kebal. Karena Aomine-kun selalu melakukan ini sejak dulu." Kuroko merasakan tangan Aomine menggerayangi badannya, lalu kaki. "Aku tidak membawa apa pun, Aomine-kun."

Lagi-lagi pria berkulit gelap itu terkekeh. "Yah, kurasa aku bisa lebih lega sekarang. Aku cukup percaya diri bisa mengalahkanmu dengan tangan kosong."

Kuroko memutar matanya, "Aku tak pernah menang sekalipun bila harus berhadapan fisik denganmu, tolong berhenti meledekku." Mata berwarna birunya mengamati gerakan tangan Aomine yang menaruh pistol di sampingnya. Cukup dekat untuk diraih tangannya sendiri, tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk Kuroko mencurinya.

Aomine menenggelamkan hidungnya di leher Kuroko. Bau Kuroko yang khas membuatnya tenang. Tubuh yang dipeluknya setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Rasanya sangat benar. "Tetsu, ayo bergabung denganku."

Kuroko membisu. Aomine menautkan jarinya di antara jari-jari Kuroko lalu menggenggamnya.

"Kau dan aku. Kita berdua pasti bisa membersihkan dunia ini. Menegakkan keadilan yang gagal dilakukan kepolisian. Tak terpisahkan. Bukankah itu terdengar hebat?"

Tak ada jawaban, jadi Aomine meneruskan lagi. "Kita akan menghukum orang-orang itu, yang berbuat jahat dan masih berkeliaran menjadi sampah dunia. Buat mereka mengerti bahwa mereka tidak punya tempat di sini. Aneh sekali bahwa mereka hidup dengan begitu ceroboh di bumi, iya kan Tetsu?"

"Kita berdua bisa menjadi sejarah… Kalau bersamamu, rasanya memiliki dunia pun mungkin!"

"…Aomine-kun," Kuroko memulai. "Seberapa jauh hatimu mengeras?"

"Eh?"

Pemuda berambut teal itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada yang lainnya. Telinganya yang tajam bisa mendengar detak jantung Aomine dengan begitu jelas dan ia memutuskan untuk menikmati momen ini. "Aku mengerti. Hanya saja aku ingin sekali.. melihat senyumanmu seperti beberapa tahun lalu."

"Tetsu.."

Mendadak Aomine dan Kuroko menoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat mereka mendengar langkah berkecipak. Hyuuga dan Riko menodongkan senjata mereka bersamaan dengan Aomine yang mengarahkan pistol ke Kuroko, yang terjerembab ke sofa saat Aomine berdiri tiba-tiba.

Mata Aomine memicing tajam. "Kau menjebakku.", desisnya dengan pelatuk siap ditarik.

Walau tentu saja bukan begitu. Hyuuga dan bawahannya bermaksud mengadakan acara minum kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan bebasnya pemuda bermata biru tersebut. Jadi Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, dan Koganei mencari tempat di izakaya langganan mereka (yang anehnya menyediakan milkshake) sementara Hyuuga dan Riko mendatangi apartemen Kuroko.

Namun pemuda itu tidak ada dan mereka panik karena kejadian belakangan ini, jadi Hyuuga segera melacak lokasi Kuroko menggunakan GPS.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Situasi hidup dan mati dimana nyawa rekan kesayangan mereka dipertaruhkan dalam setiap gerakan mereka. Hey, mana mereka tahu kalau mereka akan menemukan si penjahat super sedang bersama Kuroko? Mereka jelas tidak siap.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Sekarang situasinya jadi agak kacau. "Aku tidak melakukannya. Tapi kalau kau mau kau bisa menembakku sekarang. Tak banyak bedanya kok."

"Kuroko-kun! Apa maksudmu sih—"

"Ssh! Riko!" Hyuuga menatap Aomine tajam. "Jangan gegabah! Dia penjahat kelas S."

Pria berambut biru navy itu mengernyit, namun Kuroko mendahuluinya. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Aomine. "Aomine-kun bukan penjahat."

Aomine bergerak. Hyuuga hampir bersiap menembaknya saat Kuroko menghalanginya.

"Minggir, Kuroko!"

Kuroko bergeming, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menembak, Inspektur."

Memanfaatkan Kuroko sebagai tameng sekaligus pengalih perhatian, Aomine menghampiri komputernya. Menekan tombol hingga pemadam api aktif kemudian mengguyurkan air ke mereka. Sementara Hyuuga dan Riko dikejutkan oleh siraman air, Aomine melemparkan _stun gun_ ke arah mereka lalu pergi.

Tak sekali pun sang mantan kandidat FBI menengok ke belakang hingga ia melewatkan Kuroko yang menatap sedih punggungnya sebelum listrik mengalir.

.

.

**Mind to RnR? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Himano Hime presented**

**Ataru X**

**Pairing: ****AoKuro**

**Disclaimer:**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ataru: the First Love and the Last Kill Toho Co.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: ****Crime, Sho-Ai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

Kuroko baru tersadar beberapa jam kemudian untuk menyadari malam sudah terlalu larut. Sepertinya ia sadar paling terakhir, karena di sekitarnya tidak ada Hyuuga mau pun Riko. Justru tidak wajar bila ia butuh waktu selama itu untuk sadar mengingat sengatan stun gun tidak langsung normalnya hanya akan menimbulkan mati rasa selama beberapa menit, tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau setelah kejadian dengan Kawabata Shinjo itu ia hanya pulang ke apartemennya untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju sebelum menemui Aomine, dan ia hampir tidak tidur sama sekali di penjara.

Ia sekarang sedang berada di tempat tidurnya, di kamar apartemennya. Di ruang tengah ada Riko yang tertidur di sofa dan Hyuuga yang juga tidur dengan kepala di atas meja makan. Tapi di tempat cucian ada beberapa peralatan makan, jadi Kuroko pikir tadi mungkin ada Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, lalu Kiyoshi atau Tsuchida. Tapi tempat tinggal Izuki, Mitobe, dan Koganei dekat dari sini maka mereka pasti pulang, sedangkan Tsuchida dan Kiyoshi punya keluarga masing-masing jadi mereka juga pasti tidak ikut menginap.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memesan tiket lewat internet untuk penerbangan pertama pagi ini. Ia mandi dan mengemas paspor, visa, serta dompet sebelum fajar menyingsing. Ditinggalkannya sebuah _post-it_ dengan catatan singkat yang bilang ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan agar mereka tak usah mencemaskannya dan ia menaruh ponselnya untuk pemberat kertas kecil itu dengan tujuan supaya mereka tak perlu repot-repot mencoba melacaknya.

.

.

Hyuuga Junpei dan Aida Riko bangun saat matahari mulai tinggi hanya untuk mendapati anak buah mereka menghilang. Anak buah mereka, yang baru kemarin ini lepas dari cengkeraman penjahat super, menghilang.

Bukan main paniknya Riko bahkan walau pun mereka menemukan catatan yang ditinggalkan Kuroko. Mereka tak yakin bisa mengandalkan Kuroko untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri karena sejauh yang mereka sepakati, Kuroko Tetsuya punya definisi yang sangat berbeda tentang bahaya. Tidak sulit untuk menerkanya bila mereka menyaksikan sang pemuda berambut biru duduk di pangkuan buronan internasional dengan tenang seolah ia kucing peliharaan.

Mereka pasti gila kalau membiarkan Kuroko 'pergi ke suatu tempat' begitu saja.

"Maebashi! Mungkin Kuroko ke sana! Itu panti asuhan tempat dia dulu tinggal, kan?"

"Tunggu. Mungkin Nakakamata. Kuroko sering berbelanja di sana dan jaraknya hanya 3 stasiun dari sini." Hyuuga berpikir, tapi lalu ia melanjutkan. "Atau mungkin Maji Burger di dekat Seirin? Kuroko suka sekali _milkshake_ di sana."

Riko mencibir, "Jangan bodoh, Hyuuga. Mana ada yang sepagi ini menghilang mendadak pagi-pagi untuk membeli _milkshake_? Pikirkan lebih serius!"

"Aaarghh! Baiklah kalau begitu! Bagaimana kalau kau mencari di Maeshiba dan aku akan ke Nakakamata?"

"Oke saja! Kau pikir aku—"

Kata-kata Riko terputus oleh dering ponsel yang rupanya milik Hyuuga.

"Oh? Kiyoshi? Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Wizard. Aku menemukan sesuatu setelah menyelidikinya semalaman."

"Heeh? Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kuroko menghilang dan—"

"Aku mencoba menghubungkan angka 1 dari seluruh kode biner dan mendapatkan hasil garis acak yang simpang siur. Tapi ini luar biasa sekali! Ketika aku menumpuknya dengan peta Amerika, hasilnya cocok! Dan kau tahu apa? Angka 1 yang terakhir menunjukkan lokasi rute 66 Kingman!"

"Rute 66…"

"Kinnikuman*?" Hyuuga dan Riko saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Bukan! Bukan pria berotot, duh! Rute 66 Kingman adalah nama jalan di Amerika, sekitar 170 km dari Las Vegas."

"…menurutmu apa Kuroko-kun tahu mengenai ini?"

Kiyoshi menggeleng di seberang sana sebelum menyadari bahwa tak mungkin Hyuuga dan Riko bisa melihatnya. "Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu dengan otak seperti miliknya itu."

"…Kiyoshi, bisa tolong cek jadwal penerbangan ke Amerika?"

Sang petugas forensik yang mengerti langsung mengetik sesuatu di keyboard— karena ia memang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya sekarang dan sedang berhadapan dengan komputernya. "Penerbangan berikutnya jam 4.30."

"Itu terlalu lama! Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi pada Kuroko saat kita masih di sini?"

"Nah. Ada pilihan lain, kan?"

"Eh?"

Kiyoshi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyadari lambatnya proses berpikir rekannya dalam kondisi panik. "Bukankah salah satu mantan anak buahmu dipindahtugaskan ke Amerika? Kau bisa minta tolong padanya."

"Ah!" Hyuuga dan Riko berseru bersamaan. "Kagami!"

.

.

Aomine-kun sebetulnya punya latar belakang keluarga yang cukup baik. Bila dibandingkan denganku, yang dibuang di tempat pengisian bensin saat umurku 5 tahun dan hidup di panti asuhan hingga FBI merekrutku, Aomine-kun punya ayah, ibu, dan seorang adik laki-laki. Alias keluarga yang normal.

Dia pernah bercerita bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang dokter di klinik setempat sedangkan ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Saat ia bercerita padaku, adiknya masih berupa balita yang belajar berjalan sebelum ia ke Amerika. Bahkan setelah Aomine-kun menjadi 'orang buangan' di institut sekali pun, mereka tidak putus kontak. Ibu Aomine-kun bahkan beberapa kali mengirimkan makanan kesukaan Aomine-kun dan ayahnya menjenguknya di Amerika satu atau dua tahun sekali.

Aku tidak pernah bertemu ayah Aomine-kun karena anggota Federal yang mempertemukan Aomine-kun dan ayahnya menganggap aku tidak ada urusan dengan keluarga mereka dan tidak ada gunanya bagiku mengenalkan diri sebagai sahabat Aomine-kun pada ayahnya.

Kadang setelah kunjungan singkat tersebut, Aomine-kun akan mengajakku makan bekal buatan ibunya bersama sambil melihat satu atau dua lembar foto yang memperlihatkan adik Aomine-kun. Rupanya adiknya mulai belajar bermain basket dan mengikuti lomba lari estafet saat pesta olahraga.

Sering aku melihat tatapan sendu dari Aomine-kun. Ia iri, ia rindu, ia sedih. Namun gestur Aomine-kun menyiratkan rasa bangga yang besar akan keluarganya.

Aomine-kun yang seperti itu, sangat mudah dibaca. Dan aku menyukainya.

Selama beberapa waktu kami menjadi rekan kerja yang lumayan. Kami hanya memecahkan beberapa kasus, namun semuanya cukup kontroversial untuk membuat waswas pelaku kejahatan. Maka, masa ketika aku dan Aomine-kun memecahkan kasus satu per satu, menjadi waktu-waktu paling menyenangkan bagiku.

Suatu hari Aomine-kun dipanggil, ada panggilan dari Jepang, katanya. Mendadak, kamarku kosong selama 3 hari. Kudengar Aomine-kun pergi ke Jepang, tapi mereka tak mau memberitahuku kenapa karena mereka bilang itu bukan urusanku.

Aomine-kun kembali ke kamar kami. Namun aku tahu kalau ia berubah, ia bukan Aomine-kun yang sama dan diantara kami tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Tapi ia bercerita juga padaku, akhirnya. Bahwa adiknya diserang oleh suatu pihak hingga sang siswa SMP kritis kondisinya, beserta ancaman akan melakukan lebih dari itu bila Aomine-kun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Bahwa orangtuanya ketakutan, mereka menerima tawaran program perlindungan saksi dari FBI. Maka, begitu kondisi adiknya membaik dan bisa dipindahkan, keluarga Aomine-kun akan mendapat identitas baru dan tempat tinggal baru.

Mereka tidak akan mengontak Aomine-kun lagi.

Mereka membuangnya dengan mudah tanpa berpikir dua kali.

.

Aku tidak tahu lebih buruk mana mendadak dibuang oleh keluarga yang kau sayangi, atau sepertiku, yang sejak awal tahu akan dibuang dan berpikir mungkin lebih baik dibuang ketimbang terus-menerus dilukai oleh orangtua kandungku.

Atau mungkin keduanya buruk, dan menyakitkan.

Aomine-kun kecewa sekali, karena FBI tak kunjung mendapat petunjuk tentang penyerang adiknya. Ia mulai menjauh dariku. Ia menjadi dingin, begitu dingin sehingga pihak lab merasa lebih aman bila kamar kami dipisahkan. Entah bagaimana aku tak lagi bisa mendapat kabar apa pun mengenai dirinya. Samar-samar aku mendengar kabar tentang tindakan buruk yang dilakukan Aomine-kun. Kejahatan.

Aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak, karena hal berikut yang aku tahu, aku dibuang ke Jepang.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga aku bingung.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku bersama Aomine-kun yang tersenyum puas setelah kami memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai. Namun kali berikutnya aku tersadar di Tokyo, pusat Jepang yang hingar bingar dimana orang-orang terlalu terburu-buru untuk sekedar berjalan santai. Begitu sadar, aku di apartemen kecilku yang bergetar setiap kali kereta lewat, suara tetangga sebelah kamarku yang menelepon semalaman terdengar jelas hingga aku tak bisa tidur, suara induk semangku yang cekcok membuatku ketakutan. Begitu sadar, Aomine-kun tak ada di sampingku.

Di dalam futon aku merencanakan untuk melanjutkan hidupku hingga hari pertemuanku dengan Aomine-kun nanti—yang pasti akan terjadi. Bila saat itu tiba aku dan Aomine-kun akan mengakhiri segalanya. Kemudian aku merasa takut saat merencanakan tahun-tahun tanpa Aomine-kun. Rasanya luar biasa ganjil hingga aku merasa akan sakit.

Maka aku meringkuk dalam selimutku lagi, menahan perasaan mual.

.

.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran merasakan pegal di punggungnya. Apa ia tertidur di meja makan?

Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa bukan kursi atau apa yang menahan posisi duduknya melainkan tali. Benda itu membelit, mengikatnya dengan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya sementara kedua tangan dan kakinya pun terikat. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengamati apa sebetulnya benda dingin mengganjal di antara kedua tangannya.

Pistol. Glock 27. Diikat sedemikian rupa sehingga moncongnya mengarah ke kepala Kuroko tanpa bisa digerakkan lebih jauh kecuali untuk menarik picu.

Melihatnya saja Kuroko langsung tahu. Aomine cukup loyal pada merek ini dan ia selalu mengantongi dua buah Glock sejauh yang bisa diingat Kuroko. Mendadak pistol itu tidak sedingin barusan.

"Yo. Kau sudah bangun, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun.." Kuroko ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi ia harus cukup puas dengan menolehkan badannya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai bisa berakhir dalam posisi ini. Setelah turun dari taksi.. ia berjalan… bukan? Ya, itu benar. Dia berjalan beberapa kilometer sebelum sebuah mobil pick-up tua yang biasa muncul di film-film peternakan Amerika berhenti di sampingnya dan Aomine turun dari situ untuk menyetrumnya.

Bagus sekali. Ini kali kedua Aomine menyetrumnya pingsan, bila Kuroko tidak sedang dalam kondisi terikat ia pasti sudah memberinya tusukan sikut.

Aomine sendiri tampaknya mengabaikan kejengkelan Kuroko. Apalah gunanya membahas tentang hal kecil saat mereka diambang kematian? Posisinya sama seperti Kuroko, memunggungi sang detektif muda, hanya saja tanpa ikatan di tangan dan kakinya.

"Apa kau ingat tempat ini, Tetsu?"

"..tentu saja." Lirih Kuroko. Ini bukan hanya tentang ingatannya yang melebihi orang normal, tapi tempat ini juga salah satu tempat bersejarah bagi mereka. Tempat yang ditujunya jauh-jauh dari Jepang karena ia tahu Aomine akan ada di sini.

Untuk mengakhiri apa yang mereka mulai.

"Rindu sekali. Saat-saat itu menyenangkan ya, Tetsu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tapi sekarang juga menyenangkan, Aomine-kun."

Yang disebut mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya, tampak terganggu. "Huh. Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu menikmati digunakan oleh kepolisian Jepang itu."

"Aku tidak digunakan. Kami hanya memberi timbal balik. Namun harus kuakui ada saat-saat yang membuatku senang juga."

"…lebih dari bersamaku?"

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu terdiam sebentar untuk merenung. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak lebih dari saat bersama Aomine-kun."

Demi mendengar itu Aomine menyeringai. "Nah, kalau begitu kita akan selalu bersama mulai sekarang."

"Selalu,"

"Bahkan setelah kita mati."

Itu adalah aba-abanya, jadi Kuroko mengarahkan moncong pistol ke dada kirinya dan ia tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui Aomine melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pada hitungan ketiga…"

"Satu…" Jari-jari mereka sudah menempel di picu tanpa keraguan sedikit pun di wajah keduanya.

"Dua…"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN!"

Aomine dan Kuroko refleks menoleh untuk mendapati sebuah mobil sport merah menyala—sangat mengilap. Dan dari kursi pengemudi keluar seorang pria berpostur tinggi tegap, dengan rambut merah dan hitam di pangkalnya. Ia mengenakan jaket hitam, kaos, dan celana yang dari mana ia mengeluarkan Beretta.

Pemuda berambut biru navy itu mendecih. "Dan siapa kau?"

"Kagami Taiga. Agen polisi."

"Anda bisa terus jalan saja kalau mau, Kagami-san. Saya yakin ada cukup tempat untuk mobil anda lewat." ujar Kuroko seakan pernyataannya sangat wajar.

"Kupikir masalahnya bukan itu Tetsu. Dia terlihat seperti mau membunuhku."

Kuroko menaikkan alisnya tanpa terlihat. "Begitu? Tapi akan lebih mudah bila dia membiarkan kita menyelesaikan hitungan kita bukan, Aomine-kun?"

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan warga sipil dan tersangka pembunuhan mati? Kau akan pulang ke mana pun asalmu," ujarnya pada Kuroko. "Sedangkan si hitam di sana akan berakhir di balik jeruji."

"Baiklah, ini lucu sekali tapi ayolah. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan di sini." Dengan cueknya Aomine mengembalikan pistolnya ke posisi awal diikuti dengan Kuroko yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Kepanikan Kagami terlihat, tidak menyangka kedua orang di depannya akan melanjutkan tindakan mereka. Dan apa-apaan pula bocah itu? kenapa ia menuruti saja perkataan penjahat yang ingin membunuhnya? "TUNG—"

"TUNGGU!" itu bukan suara Kagami, melainkan suara dua orang yang meloncat turun dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dengan suara decitan tajam. Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei mengarahkan senapan kepada Aomine.

Aomine bukan menjadi calon anggota FBI serta penjahat kelas atas tanpa alasan. Dengan refleks yang sangat baik ia mengacungkan senjatanya balik dalam sepersekian detik.

"Astaga! Apa sekarang orang sudah tak boleh bunuh diri dengan tenang lagi? Kalian mau menemani kami?" tanyanya geram, hampir menarik picu pistolnya.

"Aomine-kun! Jangan!" Kuroko berseru. Aomine melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Mereka.. tidak ada hubungannya—"

"Tentu saja ada!" Hyuuga membentak. "Kau ini jenius atau bodoh sih? Setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama, dan sekarang kau hampir bunuh diri, kami berada persis di depanmu dan kau bilang tak ada hubungannya? Jangan bercanda!"

Kuroko cukup kaget melihat sang kapten memasuki _clutch mode_ untuk memarahinya. Aomine hanya mengangkat alis tak peduli.

"Kuroko-kun!" panggil Riko. "Bukan hanya aku dan Hyuuga, tapi juga Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, dan yang lainnya, kami akan sangat sedih kalau kau melakukan ini. Kumohon, pulanglah.."

"Aku.." ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat seorang Aida Riko melunak, mendadak ia lupa akan argumennya jadi ia hanya menunduk. "Aku sudah.. merepotkan kalian semua."

Hanya Aomine yang mendengar, tapi pemuda itu menulikan telinga.

Kagami melangkah hati-hati ke depan. "Oy, turunkan itu—" ucapannya terputus senapan yang ditodongkan ke arahnya.

"Aomine-kun! Hentikan!" mereka semua terdiam mendengar Kuroko yang biasanya berbicara dengan nada lembut itu menaikkan volume sedemikian rupa. "Tolong.. lepaskan ikatan ini."

"Tetsu? Apa—"

"Kubilang tolong lepaskan ikatannya." Tetsu mengulangi ucapannya, tidak meninggalkan untuk Aomine berargumen. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menampilkan raut muka cemberut, tapi ia mengambil juga pisau lipat di sakunya dan memotong tali yang mengikat mereka berdua serta di tangan dan kaki Kuroko.

"Cih, apa kau akan menyerahkanku pada polisi sekarang?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Aomine-kun.. ayo kita pulang."

"Hah? Pulang? Apa kau bodoh? Kau pikir aku—"

"Aku.. aku akan menjadi rumah, tempat untuk Aomine-kun pulang. Dan Aomine-kun juga harus melakukan hal yang sama." Kuroko mencondongkan badannya, kedua tangannya memeluk leher Aomine. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi.. jadi ayo kita pulang,"

Aomine tampak seperti kehabisan kata-kata, kemudian ia mendengus dan tertawa. "Maksudmu kita akan selalu bersama, seperti cerita-cerita dalam shoujo manga?"

Kuroko menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Aomine yang terasa hangat, menyentuhkan dahi mereka berdua sebelum terkekeh. "Benar. Kau dan aku —Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya— akan bersama selamanya seperti cerita-cerita dalam shoujo manga yang Aomine-kun benci itu. Apa itu cukup?"

Lalu pemuda berambut biru muda itu berbicara begitu pelan hingga hampir berbisik, untungnya wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat— tak sampai 5 cm. "Maaf, Aomine-kun. Ada orang-orang yang kusayangi, yang tak bisa kutinggalkan di sini, tapi aku janji akan menemanimu kali ini. Kita akan mengatasi semuanya bersama, aku berjanji.." lirihnya.

Kuroko memejamkan mata sehingga ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Aomine tapi ia merasakan ketika sepasang tangan yang besar itu menangkup pipinya. "Tetsu, kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Yang ditanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Baguslah," gumam Aomine sebelum ia mengecup bibir Kuroko singkat.

Hyuuga, Riko, dan Kagami speechless dengan adegan di depan mereka sementara Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. "Barusan itu.. ciuman pertamaku.."

"Begitukah? Aku beruntung~ terimakasih untuk itu," Aomine nyengir, tapi bukan jenis cengiran yang bisa diingat Kuroko. Yang satu ini terlihat begitu.. tidak alami. "Aomine-kun..?"

"Nah, tapi kau tahu, Tetsu?" Aomine meraih pistolnya, membuat ketiga orang bersenjata lainnya siaga. "Orang berdosa harus dihukum"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, namun rasanya dunia berhenti di mata Kuroko ketika moncong pistol itu menyentuh pelipis Aomine disusul dengan suara letusan dan suara debuman ketika tubuh itu jatuh ke bawah. "Ao—!"

Ketiga agen polisi yang berjarak 3 meter dari mereka terkesiap. Kuroko menyentuh tubuh besar berotot itu, tapi darah mengucur dari lubang yang menembus kepala Aomine dan menciptakan genangan di jalan raya.

Untuk sesaat kepala Kuroko terasa ringan seakan semua oksigen yang memenuhi kepalanya mendadak disedot keluar dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal kata-kata, janji mereka. "Kita akan selalu bersama.. selamanya.."

Glock 27 itu diraih olehnya, logam itu terasa dingin di pelipisnya dan ia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah koleganya.

"Dengan ini misi selesai."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebuah mobil hitam besar menyusuri jalanan Amerika yang lengang, kendaraan itu berhenti di satu titik. Sang penumpang turun dengan membawa sebuket bunga. _Hydrangea_. Sementara itu sang pengemudi hanya keluar, bersandar di badan mobilnya yang baru dibelinya tahun itu— atas permintaan kekasihnya yang tidak menyukai mobil yang mencolok, seperti mobil lamanya.

Dia berlagak cuek, mengetahui bahwa rekannya membutuhkan privasi, Kagami menyumpalkan _earphone_ ke telinganya dan mendengarkan radio. Sang penumpang menaruh buket bunga di tengah jalan. Ia ingat benar tempat ini, ingatannya terlalu baik (kadang ia mengumpat karena itu) dan bila ia tidak berkonsentrasi, semua tentang tubuh tanpa nyawa dan genangan darah akan muncul dan menghantuinya.

"Aomine-kun, apa kabar?"

.

.

Kuroko sudah menekan pelatuknya, ia yakin itu. Lagipula itu bukan seperti ia memiliki keraguan atau apa— 21 tahun hidupnya tak pernah sekali pun ia takut mati. Ia menyadari bahwa dugaannya benar. Pistol itu tidak berisi peluru. Sebelum seorang pun dapat mencegahnya, Kuroko meraih pistol Aomine yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Moncong pistol itu menyengat pelipisnya ketika bersentuhan. Kuroko menarik pelatuknya, tapi tak ada yang terjadi jadi ia menarik pelatuknya lagi dan lagi, lalu menangis ketika usahanya gagal.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mendekati mayat temannya, mengguncang-guncangkannya sebagaimana seseorang membangunkan koleganya yang tertidur terlalu pulas. "Aomine-kun..Aomine-kun.." Kuroko merintih, "Kau lupa memasukkan pelurunya, Aomine-kun.."

Dan ia menangis, ia menangis, dan tersedu sedan memeluk tubuh Aomine yang mendingin. "Kau bodoh sekali Aomine-kun.. bahkan sampai akhir pun.."

Hyuuga, Riko, dan Kagami berpendapat akan lebih bijak untuk membiarkan Kuroko. Setidaknya hingga mobil ambulans dan kepolisian datang untuk mengangkut mayat. Ketika saat itu tiba, Kuroko sudah tertidur karena kecapekan sehingga Kagami mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendongnya ke mobil. Mereka membiarkan Kuroko beristirahat di klinik terdekat sebelum berbicara secara hati-hati dengannya.

Ia juga menolak mendatangi pemakaman Aomine. Butuh satu bulan untuk membujuknya pulang ke Jepang karena sesungguhnya, ia tidak begitu ingin bergerak dari tempatnya hanya untuk menghadapi dunia tanpa Aomine. Tidak, terimakasih.

Dan sungguh konyol bahwa teman-temannya berusaha keras menjaganya. Kuroko bukannya tidak tahu. Setelah kasus percobaan bunuh dirinya, mereka semua bersikap seakan pemuda berambut biru muda itu akan mengambil benda tajam terdekat untuk bunuh diri atau apa jadi Hyuuga merasa berhak untuk menyimpan senjata apinya.

"Sampai aku merasa kau bisa cukup dipercaya untuk ini," begitu katanya seperti seorang ibu yang menemukan balitanya bermain-main dengan pemantik.

Mereka mencoba memberinya privasi sebanyak yang mereka bisa, tapi terus mengawasinya dari benda tajam, benda tumpul, tempat tinggi, kereta api dan jutaan hal lainnya. Itu konyol. Kuroko tahu benar bahwa bunuh diri bukan lagi pilihan baginya setelah apa yang dilakukan Aomine.

.

.

"Sejak awal kau tidak berniat untuk mengajakku bunuh diri." Kuroko Tetsuya mengatakan itu sebagai pernyataan, sesuatu yang dia ketahui dengan pasti bagaikan fakta bawa bumi itu bulat. "Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku membelamu atau apa, ini hanya kenyataan yang kuketahui karena aku mengerti dirimu."

Selama masa berkabung untuk Aomine Kuroko punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal. Hal-hal seperti tindakan Aomine, masa lalu mereka, atau alasan Aomine melakukan itu, atau sesederhana tentang mereka.

Aomine mengambil jalan yang cukup panjang untuk bunuh diri, Kuroko mengerti. Seandainya teman sejak kecilnya itu memilih untuk melakukannya sendirian, di sebuah tempat tersembunyi tanpa melibatkan Kuroko, Kuroko tidak akan ragu untuk menyusulnya. Maka, dengan mengajaknya bunuh diri tapi tidak memberikan peluru untuknya adalah cara Aomine untuk mencegah Kuroko mati, sebuah pesan agar Kuroko tetap hidup.

Hidup.. untuk apa?

Pertanyaan terakhir itu butuh waktu lama untuk Kuroko menemukan jawabannya. Kenapa Aomine enggan mengajaknya mati, padahal ia bahkan sudah menegaskan bahwa ia ingin bersama dengannya? Apa Aomine meragukan perasaan Kuroko untuknya, meragukan tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati bersama, serta janji mereka dulu? Apa mungkin Aomine sejak awal tidak punya perasaan yang sama seperti Kuroko?

Tapi semuanya terjawab sekarang, atau paling tidak begitu menurut Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengamatiku dari sana sebagaimana kau mengawasiku selama ini, tapi aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang hidupku belakangan ini." Ia memulai. "Beberapa saat setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, FBI merekrutku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku menolak tawaran itu. Sulit rasanya kembali ke tempat itu dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hubunganku dengan teman-teman lain baik. Mereka sering mengajakku keluar bersama atau malah mendatangi apartemenku. Agak merepotkan, tapi rasanya sudah seperti keluarga keduaku setelah Aomine-kun.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kepolisian. Ternyata walau bagaimana pun juga, sebuah instansi penuh dengan orang-orang tegang memang tidak cocok untukku. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka kantor detektifku sendiri. Untuk sekarang memang masih biro kecil, tapi teman-temanku bilang akan membantu. Kagami-kun juga mendukungku.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kagami itu pria yang dulu mengganggu kita berdua itu. Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, Kagami-kun pindah ke Jepang dan kami sempat menjadi rekan kerja. Dan.. sebulan yang lalu dia memintaku berkencan dengannya.

Awalnya aku agak ragu, tapi lalu kuputuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu. Sedikit banyak Kagami-kun mengingatkanku pada dirimu, walau banyak perbedaan di antara kalian, tentu saja. Kagami-kun bahkan tidak bisa melihat dada wanita tanpa memerah pipinya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa yang lebih kusukai, bisa-bisa kau frustasi di alam sana kalau aku bilang lebih menyukainya, tapi aku juga tidak mau Kagami-kun cemburu pada orang mati kalau aku bilang sebaliknya." Kuroko tersenyum kecil membayangkan reaksi Aomine. Ia bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas dan mudah, karena dia paham benar watak Aomine.

"Sekarang aku mulai menikmati hidup yang kau suruh aku untuk menjalankannya. Ini yang kau mau bukan? Butuh waktu, tapi akhirnya aku paham bahwa banyak hal yang belum kulihat tanpa dirimu.

Kupikir aku lah yang paling memahamimu, tapi ternyata kau mengerti tentangku lebih dari aku memahami diriku sendiri," Kuroko membelai kelopak bunga di depannya. Bunga-bunga itu diam, membisu karena mereka tak tahu apa-apa selain menjadi penyampai pesan dalam bentuk kode.

Kuroko bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyampaikan pada Aomine bahwa bunga _hydrangea_ berarti 'terimakasih karena telah mengerti'. Ia bangkit dan melambai pada sang partner untuk mendekat.

"Kagami-kun, kupikir kau perlu mengenalkan diri dan meminta ijin untuk mengencaniku."

.

.

**And that's it! Fiuh.. ini multi-chapter pertama Hime yang selesai (kalau ada pembaca Birthday Gift disini, Hime mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya). Sebisa mungkin Hime ingin menuliskan endingnya sebagaimana film Ataru, tapi ternyata cukup susah dan makan waktu untuk menuliskannya. Hime harap pembaca sekalian bisa dapet **_**feel**_** waktu membacanya dan semoga karakternya tidak terlalu OOC. **

**Balasan review:**

**Vanilla Lollipop Candy: Salam kenal juga Vanilla-san :). Sebelumnya terimakasih ya atas review-nya yang panjang dan membangkitkan semangat! Pada dasarnya untuk plot dan kasus Hime mengambil dari film Ataru dengan perubahan seperlunya. Perbedaan terbesarnya paling karena tokoh utama di film yang bernama Ataru itu seorang pengidap Savant Syndrome, dia tidak seimut atau semuda Kuroko (maaf) dan punya gangguan mental, tapi mampu menghafal bahan-bahan analisis sehingga sering memberi petunjuk pada detektif wanita kenalannya. Ending filmnya bagus sekali dan membuat Hime pengen menulis ini, jadi semoga ending fic ini tidak mengecewakan ya. Terimakasih atas komentar fangirling-annya, Hime juga senang banget nulis itu ;)**

**Madeh18: Kalau Madeh-san suka AoKuro, ketimbang menurut Hime lebih banyak di Ao3 lo—sekedar info saja kalau belum tahu. Walau cuma 3 chapter (plus epilog), menurut Hime sudah cukup panjang kok? Malah takutnya pembaca bocan karena kan gaya penulisan Hime datar-datar saja, tapi ribet dan panjang. Terimakasih atas review dan penantiannya ya :)**


End file.
